The Killer and his Girl
by RosalieG
Summary: About a serial killer in prison, and his girlfriend trying to break him out.
1. Chapter 1

The Killer and His Girl

"Oh how I miss him, I miss him so" I cried into my pillow like I do every night since he went to prison, for being a serial killer, but the heart wants what the heart wants. I don't know when I'll see him again his in a Mexican prison, while I'm stuck here in fucking Forks, Washington, prisoner of my love for him. I'm Isabella Swan, and the one they took away from me is Edward Cullen my lover, my partner in crime, in the literal since, killing gives us a major adrenaline rush and where definitely addicted. I have his initials tattooed onto the side of my neck. E.C in elegant cursive writing, with a heart around it. Everything was going as it usually did normal boring, until later that night, when I came up with a plan, to break him out , and then I'll free him and we can be together again just like it's meant to be. I decided then while lying in my bathtub that I'm driving down there as soon as I get out, and I don't have a car, guess I'll have to kill someone to get it 'oh well' I'll do whatever it takes to be with him again. I stepped out of the tub and drained it, put on my black studded high heels, with jean shorts, and a white tank top, with my favorite black jacket that'd I'd always wear, and grabbed the cigarette pack off the nightstand. Curled my long dark chocolate hair, put on some dark red lipstick, and grabbed my lucky knife, and a gun just in case. I shut the door to my trailer, and started walking down the dimly lit street when I saw a car pull up not just any car a black Mercedes, bingo! The car slowly came to a stop, and the person rolled down the window, an old perverted man in his 50s with a chubby face and even a chubbier belly he had black grease filled slicked back hair wearing a stupid gray fedora, he eyed me up and down. Time to get to business. "Well hello there," he said grinning slightly, "Hey do you mind giving me a ride," I asked batting my eyelashes at him a little cleavage I saw the look in his eyes , his all mine now, I grinned at my thought. "Of course hope in," he said still thinking he won I grabbed my black gloves out and put them on before opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat the knife behind my back now, he turned to look out the window and that's when I drove my favorite knife straight into the middle of his back, he gasped before he slumped over his head against the window, what a sick fucker. I got out of the car and dragged him out of it, dumped him in a garbage can, grabbed some gasoline against the car poured it all inside grabbed my lighter and lit it on fire. "Have a nice trip in hell," I laughed cleaned up the front seat and window, before heading off into the night. I turned on my favorite rock station 98.9 the Bear. And grabbed a cigarette of the dash and lit it, I brought it to my lips and exhaled, mmmm I needed one of those. I'm not as good as my pookie when it comes to killing but I'm good enough not to get any of that shit on my clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

I drove all through the night well mostly, had to get some sleep so I slept in the car. I was finally in Mexico outside of the prison now, I had some help I admit one of the guys planted a bomb inside the prison, and they dropped it in the grass so I picked it up, and waited. I had to make sure he was as far away from the building as possible before blowing the shitty building up. So here I was hiding in a fucking bush, when I finally saw him, looking sexy as fuck with his tatted up arms and a cigarette in his mouth, standing in the corner of the prison fence. Oh hot damn my ovaries went into over drive, I grabbed the little remote, and smirked before I pressed the button. *Boom* the thing fucking exploded everywhere there was chaos. But I was mostly watching him, before I ran out and disabled the electric fence which let me tell you were a bitch to do without getting electrocuted. Once I had that done I called his name "Edward!" his head snapped towards me, before he full out ran and jumped over the fence. He lifted me up by my ass before crushing his lips to mine, I cried I've been waiting so long for this, as I grabbed his t-shirt and shoved my tongue in his mouth. Finally we were out of breath, "Hi," I looked at him and rubbed my hand against his cheek. "Hey, I missed you baby, I've been waiting for you," he smiled at me as I smiled back. "We should get going before those bastards figure out that you're out," he nodded and we ran like hell holding hands smiling and laughing at the chaos I caused. We finally made it to the car and drove with the windows rolled down. "I love you, this has been long overdue," I told him and kissed his cheek, he smiled "I love you too baby, I agree so let's go to a hotel, so I can properly thank you," he winked at me as I laughed. We held hands all the way there "You know I killed someone for this car, just to come and get you," he looked at me before smirking "That's my girl, what'd you do to him?" He questioned, his green eyes sparkling. "Well I asked for a ride then when he wasn't looking dove my favorite knife right into the middle of his back dragged his fat ass out of the car and dumped him in a trashcan grabbed the gasoline used my lighter and set it on fire. " He was proud of me he didn't have to tell me I just knew. "Not bad for an amateur," I smiled at him "Why thank you, you know I'll kill anybody but I'll only sleep with somebody I love." We were outside the hotel room now; he opened the door before lifting me up and carrying me inside, as I giggled. He let me go as I ripped his ugly ass jumpsuit off him, as he was tearing my clothes off as well, and we fell onto the bed. I needed this I haven't had sex in 5yrs since he got taken away from me, it just wouldn't feel right like I would be cheating if I did. He was on top of my kissing and licking my neck his hands tweaking my nipples as I moaned, running my hands through his untidy bronze hair, god I missed this feeling his muscles move under my hands. He hitched my leg up against his hip and slide into me; he has a monster cock almost to the point of painful. I was moaning and he was speeding up rubbing on my slit while we starred at each other as my hands grabbed his firm ass pushing into me deeper.

"Oh right there baby, feels so good." I was moaning like crazy as he slammed his cock in my sex deprived pussy, my orgasm was coming know, his balls slapping my ass.

He grunted "It's been to fucking long princess, it feels like heaven being in your pussy," he was panting, and with those final words I was cumming all over his dick my whole body shaking, as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. He was the most amazing lover, knowing when I wanted to have nice kinky and rough sex, or when I wanted to make love right now it was fucking, the intensity was at an all-time high.

He smacked my ass and I yelped coming back down from my high as he exploded inside me, before rolling over and holding me in my arms this is what I lived for as he was running his hands through my hair. It was so romantical.


	3. Chapter 3

We were relaxing i bed now, both of smoking and cuddling with each other. Enjoying the peace and quiet but i knew it wouldn't be long til we had to leave. This has never happened before one of us being caught one mistake that i'm making sure it wouldn't happen again. I was lying on his chest and running my hand down his stomach he loved it when i did this, he said it relaxed him as soon as we were done smoking our cigarettes, he looked at me. "Wanna take a shower with me maybe," he smiled while rubbing his hand on my ass, "Yeah come on, babe," i grabbed his hand and lead him to the shower. As soon as we were in the bathroom he lifted me into the slightly dirty tub while he moved the curtain and turned on the hot water, i could see his muscles start to relax before he turned to me and pushed me up against the wall, with lust filled dark green eyes, and his erection touching my stomach. "You wet for me" he asked his voice always went lower when he was horny, what i dumb question i was always wet for him he made me so horny it amazes me how i don't jump him all the time...I mean we do have sex alot but anyways getting off topic. "Yes you always know i'm wet for you i purred as his fingers went into my wet pussy, i started moaning and gripping his shoulders, then he used his magic tongue and started licking my clit, i could feel my orgasm coming as my ends were spasming against his fingers as i screamed out his name, my legs were shaking but i still got up when he stood up and started to suck on his penis like a vacuum cleaner, using my hands to play with his balls while deep throating him he loved that shit, he moaning, and panting his big hands in my hair going faster"Thats right princess suck my cock," god i loved it when he talked dirty i was moaning around him as he shot off in my throught. I licked my lips after i was done and he grabbed me before shoving his tongue down my mouth...

After our one hour shower we were in our hotel room dressed, I brought clothes for him to change into dark washed jeans and a white tank top, i could easily see his nipple rings through it he loves it when i tug or bite on them during sex,kinky I know. We are about to leave when my phone rings and we both eye it...


End file.
